Love at first sight
by CityofClaceAndFourtris
Summary: Clary Fray is a mute girl because her father has abused her,but when Jace comes along everything changes. Will she speak again? Will Jace be able to help her? Or will she grow farther away from everyone? Clary/Jace
1. Love at first sight

_**Woop i just want to say i dont own TMI but i do own the plot! Please Review and tell me things you like and what you want to happen! Enjoy**_

* * *

_**JACE'S POV.**_

I'm about to hop on my motorcycle when i see a short red-haired girl. She's beautiful-not like other girls. This is a new feeling to me.

"Hello, would you like a ride to school?" Shes in long sleeves and jeans. She Looks at me. Cautiously, she shakes her head no. She is definitely different. Schools almost 3 miles away and she is walking? I hop on my bike and drive away not thinking about anything but the girl. I hadn't even gotten her name.

CLARY'S POV.

The boy was attractive but I was always taught to love is to destroy. I've found the easiest way to not love or fall in love with people is to not speak, but with this boy something sparked and made me want to talk. I continue walking to school. I trip and hit my head and suddenly everything has gone black.

"Hello? Are you okay?" I come to and see a blonde figure standing in front of me then I notice who it is, it's the boy who offered me a ride earlier. I nod as he helps me up. I want to say thank you...but I havent spoken in so long, Instead I retrieve my not pad and write

_Thank you. I'm Clarissa but please call me Clary_

"I'm Jace" He speaks so calmly but in an arrogant tone. "Would you like to come over my brother friends a doctor, we should make sure your completely okay" I nod and he takes me to his house on the back of his bike.

When we get to his house he introduces his brother as Alec and his friend as Magnus.I wave silently at them. Jace leads me over to a couch.

" There are no injuries. Clary, you're welcome to stay here as long as you'd like. Make sure you get some rest" He offered me to stay? I always thought no one cared or could love me. Valentine, my father, had taught me that. I think I will stay so I don't have to be near Father. I slowly fall asleep.

_**JACE'S POV.**_

Clary's so peaceful when she is sleeping.

"Jace, shes is a selective mute but I sense you could be the one to change that. I sense that you love her." Magnus says thoughtfully.

"I think I do love her and i'd love to hear her voice."I say quietly

"Also i found some bruises suggesting her father isn't so kind to her so i offered her to stay with us and im assuming she will." He adds and then leaves. The thought that I could save this Shadowhunter girl is amazing. I actually love her. I stay by her bed while she sleeps and I sleep in the arm-chair. Before I fall asleep I swear , by the angel, I will love her and get her to speak. I then fall asleep dreaming about Clary.

_**CLARY'S POV.**_

I wake to see Jace is already awake and is looking at me.

_Good Morning, Jace!_ I quickly scribble on the notepad.

"Clary, You don't have to be afraid to speak to me and you sure as _hell_ don't have to go back home. Magnus told me about the bruises. You can stay here." He is so straight-forward he doesn't think before he speaks!_  
_

_I know and i plan on staying here. I do want to talk to you but I was always told to love is to destroy and talking can cause people to fall in love but I think i've already fallen for someone...I've fallen for you Jace. _

Jace has a shocked expression on his face "I feel the same way about you. I have fallen for you as well, Clarissa-Clary"

Jace makes me want to talk he really does, but Im not ready yet.

_Jace,I do in fact love you,no matter that your an arrogant bastard who doesn't think before he speaks. I will talk but I need some time. If you were abused by your father you would to. _

Jace smiles and says " I can't wait to hear your lovely voice" When I'm with Jace I feel safe and my past disappears. I woun't have to go back to an abusive father I have Jace. Also my best friend, Simon and Izzy. Before i know if I laying with my head on his chest starting to fall back asleep.

* * *

Will Jace ever get Clary to talk?

How will Clary react when she wakes?

The next Chapter Will be up ASAP! Please Review!


	2. I'm here Is okay

**Heres the next chapter**

* * *

**CLARY'S POV.**

**THE DREAM**

_I was eleven, and I was completely unaware of the unimaginable horrors my future held._

_"How many times do I need to tell you?" Valentine hissed at me, and held a knife up in a throwing position. "Do. Not. Speak."_

_I didn't DARE speak. I just gasped_

_He threw the knife at me and it slashed my arm_

_"remember to love is to destroy!" Valentine was furious._

_I wouldn't respond_

_I was to in shock_

_I never spoke again_

_He would always Cause harm but I wouldn't scream or make any noise._

_**END DREAM**_

I woke up shaking and ran to the corner and sat there,curled into a ball. I couldn't breathe. I went into a panick. I knocked something over and Jace woke up.

"ALEC" Jace screamed.

"What's wrong? Clarissa, Are you okay?" Alec spoke softly

"She's having a panic attack" Jace said. "It must have been from a nightmare. Clary I need you to clam down"

I managed to slow my breathing but not by much.

"Keep trying to slow your breathing down." I squeezed my eyes shut, but all I saw was Valentine , so I quickly opened them again and focused on relaxing.

By the time my breathing slowed down, my body was slack, I was still shaking but I knew it was over.

My Panick attack wore me out.

I took out my pad and pen.

_Jace? will you-_

Before I could finish writing he was holding me in his arms. We sat there for a very long time. Jace was very understanding, He didn't ask any questions. I knew i could trust him completely.

_**JACE'S POV.**_

I don't know what happened to Clary. I'm just glad she is okay now. I already know what she say it was her abusive father. That shouldn't be a problem anymore because I put a ruin on there to protect her from her own thoughts, and nightmares. Clary has fallen asleep in my arms. Her panick attack must have worn her out alot. Clary looks so beautiful when she is sleeping. It a Miracle she came into my life.

"Is Clary okay Jace?" his sister Isabelle. or Izzy, asks.

"She's fine now. She just had a panick attack from a nightmare. But she wouldn't scream or wake me up. I woke up when she accidently knocked something over. I wish she wasn't mute. I wish I could take the pain away from her" I sigh.

"Jace your so stupid! You are you make be arrogant but your her hope. You got her to calm down she trusts you. Anyone she probably wouldn't trust at all!" Izzy is always overly dramatic but this time she could be right. Maybe he is her knight in shining armor.

_**CLARY'S POV.**_

When I woke up Isabelle gave me a dress to wear. I saw Jace waiting at the door.

"Are you okay?" He asks but i completely ignored him/

My feet carried me towards him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled him into a gentle hug.

My face found a resting spot in the crook of his neck. The scent of him filled the space around me. He smelled lovely. No , he smelt like a shadowhunter, not any shadowhunter but my mother.

he was completely still.

I feel a slight pain of rejection.

I pulled back, avoiding looking as his eyes. Tears started to blur my vision.

Just as I backed away, Jace's hand jerked out and grabbed my wrist, pulling me gently me back to him and crushing my face against his neck again.

I relaxed in his arms once more, wrapping my hands around his neck.

Then i understood what he was saying.

"Clary," he whispered. His hand softly stroked my hair multiple times, bringing a smile back to my lips. "I'm so glad you in my life and I'm so glad your safe.I love you so much"

And for the first time in a long time, I felt save and welcomed.


	3. She finally spoke

_**JACE"S POV.**_

I was still embracing Clary when she did what i thought would never happen.

she spoke.

I got her to speak.

This is the best thing i could ask for.

"I love you, Jace. " She said hoarsely.

"Clary! You spoke!" I picked her up and spinned her.

"No I just magically composed that sentence without a voice" The sarcasm in her voice was just as powerful as my arrogance!

"CLARY. I heard you spoke! Oh My Gosh that's amazing" Simon and Isabelle spoke at the same time. I looked at Clary and she looked like she was on the verge of another panick attack.

"Guys give her some space" The took a quick glance at her face and immediately backed away. She starts to hypervetilate. Simon handed me some Xanax which was fast acting. Clary took and and slowly calmed down as her eyelids drooped. I slowly eased my arm under her knees and carried her to bed.

"Lay with me ...please" She spoke quietly and I lay beside her. She falls asleep almost immediately. I'm still overwhelmed with the fact that she spoke its like a dream come true. Soon I dozed off.

_**CLARY'S POV.**_

**_*dream*_**

_"Jace? Jace where are you?" I ask in the emptiness._

_"Ahh my dear daughter, Clarissa. I knew you'd talk sometime. I'm proud you got the courage to speak but it seem you forgot your main lesson. To love is to destroy." Theres a slumped over figure at his feet...Oh God ...No..it can't be. JACE!_

_I run over to him. "Jace!?"_

_"He is Alive My sweet Clarissa." Valentine Hisses at me. "But he shall pay for your mistake." Valentine takes his knife and makes gashes along him." I take out my stele and draw an Iratze._

_"You're a smart girl, Clary. But you will pay for that." As soon as that said I find myself being tortured. I'm screaming but nobody can hear me._

_"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP" I realize nobody is coming for me. Tears run down my cheeks as I slam to the ground. I'm not dead but I wish I was._

_I scream helplessly. But I'm alone and Jace he is safe and healed at least. I on the other hand am bleeding and cannot grasp my stele. I'm dying in the hands of my Father._

**_*End dream*_**

"Clary? Clay wake up it's just a nightmare." Jace. Oh thank the angel he's okay!

I Hug him " Thank the Angel your okay. The dream was so realistic I thought Valentine killed you!" I start shaking.

"Shhh Clary. I'm here and I'm alive." Jace was doing his best to comfort me.

"Jace, you've saved me from not only Valentine, But from my self, and death." Right then and there we share our first Kiss. Full of passion, its starts out gentle but grows fierce and it makes me feel like I'm on fire. I love him. And he Loves me.

* * *

**YAY happy ending more TMI fanfics will be up shortly! so look forward to them :)**


End file.
